Angels should never touch the ground
by consensual-candy
Summary: Edmund as Prince of Narnia. Lucy as an orphan who meets him at a young age but never sees him again. Years later, Lucy with her adopted siblings, Susan and Peter, discover Narnia where Edmund rules. Him discovering Lucy only ignites a passon between them
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters. Not even Edmund!

This story plot is almost entirely based on iTeribithia's video on YouTube, titled **'****Edmund/Lucy-Angels should never touch the ground AU' **I was deeply inspired by her video and was insanely upset when there was no story to go along with it. So, I decided to write my own based on her video. All of the original characters are the same but their identities may be a little twisted to suit the video.

Credits should go to iTeribithia for her awesome story plot and video, which drove me to tears at some points and the beautiful music 'Beautiful Girl' by Broken Iris. However, I interpreted some parts of her video differently. Watch it here: .com/watch?v=SQ4dPM_rNSc

Summary: At a tender age, Edmund has been crowned Prince of Narnia, future King of Narnia. He is the child of Jadis and King Miraz. One day, he gets lost in the woods and stumbles into Lucy Pevensie, an orphan who found Narnia through The Wardrobe. They become friends instantly but Lucy has to leave, promising to meet Edmund as soon as possible. True to her promise, Lucy goes through the wardrobe again but meets Mr Tumnus, who warns her to run away because he fears that Edmund will hand her over to the White Witch. Edmund is never to see Lucy again but years later, Lucy, along with her other adopted siblings, Peter Pevensie and Susan Pevensie, discover Narnia once again. This time, Edmund isn't letting go of Lucy that easily.

CHAPTER 1: OUR PLACE IN THE WORLD

A ten year old boy with a shock of black hair stood in a corner. His dark brown eyes were hooded and his mouth was set in a grim line. Today was the day of his coronation as Prince of Narnia, future King of Narnia. He shifted his eyes to the side to where his mother, Jadis, stood on a podium, addressing his horde of spectators. Edmund ran a hand through his hair, releasing the small curls in there. His father, King Miraz, wasn't here. Edmund understood that his mother and father had issues but theirs was beyond settling and Edmund was the dice that was always caught between them. It was bad enough that they lived apart and Edmund had to be escorted from one part of Narnia to another just to visit his father but now,…now, his father wouldn't even come down to his coronation. Christ, what was their problem? Why couldn't they just be a normal family? For a moment, Edmund was gripped with a twinge of sadness but he brushed it aside roughly. Men didn't allow feelings to veer their judgement. Brushing his hair back into place, he stepped forward out of the shadows and was greeted with the sight of thousands of centaurs, fawns and whatever creatures existed in Narnia. They erupted into cheers as Edmund stepped forward towards the podium, bowing down to stoop in front of his mother. Jadis silenced the crowd with a wave of her hand.

"Rise, my son."

Edmund looked up to face his mother, who was holding his silver crown in her hand. For a moment, Jadis's focus was broken when Edmund's eyes held hers. They were such a deep brown, with lighter brown rings encircling them. They were framed by long lashes and had a deepness to them. It reminded her so much of his father's eyes.

"Mother?" Edmund was looking at her with worry etched deep in his youthful face. Jadis cursed herself. She flashed a rather eery smile and continued, much more fiercer than she intended.

"Do you, Edmund, son of Jadis and King Miraz, accept your role as Prince of Narnia and future King of Narnia?"

"Yes, mother."

Edmund replied without hesitation. Jadis looked down, laying the crown upon her son's head and announced loud enough for everyone to hear, "Then Edmund, you are the Prince of Narnia." Torchbearers threw their torches to the middle of the Ring of Fire, alighting the entire area with bright ruby flames and centaurs roared in celebration of their newly coronated Prince of Narnia. Edmund stood near the Ring of Fire and stared down into it. As the last of the embers died off, so did the last of the Prince of Narnia's personal desires.

Some where else in another world, an eight year old girl also stood in a corner, huddled in a long trench coat that reached to below her knees. This was the third orphanage that she had been sent to. Every time, it was the same. The same cruel treatment, cruel stares, cruel words. Cruel everything. Her short mahogany-coloured hair was tied up with a white cloth and underneath the trench coat was a button down rag dress that they forced every new orphan to wear. Lucy was almost trembling with fear and her large doe-like eyes held the anxiety she felt in every fiber of her body. Her eyes were a very light blue, almost grey and she found it utterly depressing, like everything about her life. Her real parents had been the perfect lovers before they died in an unexpected fire. Before Lucy had time to dwell on the past, she was roughly pushed to the front of the open door by a horrible-looking old woman who had stringy white hair and a missing tooth. Biting back her disgust, Lucy stepped forward and almost dragged herself to the front of the hallway. The hall was filled with orphans who were now looking at her with contempt and she could almost feel herself pulsating with anger. When she finally reached the front of the hallway, she was face to face with a middle-aged man with his red hair parted to the side. He surveyed her up and down, taking in her gaudy appearance.

"What is your name?" Lucy kept quiet. She wouldn't answer to this monster.

"What, is your NAME!" the red-haired man bellowed. Lucy flinched but answered just as well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. If you don't have a name, we'll have to give you one." Lucy's head shot up instantly.

"No! You can't change my name! It's mine!" Lucy yelled vehemently. They couldn't take away the last bit of her. Her parents had given her that name.

"Well, if you want you name so much, why don't you just wear it?"

With that, he scribbled her name onto a wooden board and threw it viciously over her neck. Lucy staggered under its heavy weight and almost lost her footing. The orphans who watched on guffawed at her predicament and some already started mocking her. Lucy held back tears and fought to keep her gaze straight at the cruel man. With one last fleeting glance at her, he shoved her away from him and sent her stumbling with a warning

"Take it off and you're whipped. Now get lost!" Lucy ran out of the hall with the sounds of cruel laughter filling her ears, following her. She felt hollow, devoid of all love and feelings. She had nothing worth living for, fighting for. She was nothing.

A MONTH LATER

Lucy was wrong about this orphanage. It wasn't bad. It was beyond INSANE. Everywhere she went, she was pushed and shoved and if it wasn't physical abuse, it was verbal abuse. She was called Cardboard Lucy or some other cruel insider joke. Apparently, the red-haired man wasn't kidding about not taking off the wooden board. When she had tried to take it off on the second day, she was dragged by the ear and smacked all over by that same dreaded wooden board. She quickly learnt to keep that board around her neck, always. However, it had been two weeks already and it seemed that board was to be permanently attached to her. Just as she was rounding off a corner, she was greeted by a group of much older orphans, aged between thirteen and fifteen. She recognized them instantly. They were the ones who had spread rumours about her and now, their eyes were almost alight with menace.

"Look who it is, dear Cardboard Lucy..." One girl with blonde pigtails stepped forward with her hands on her hips while another boy with a greasy-looking face rubbed his meaty hands together as if he couldn't wait to throw a punch at her.

The blonde, who was rather skimpily-clad, puckered her lips at the boy and whispered something in his ear that made him smile knowingly at Lucy. When she pulled away, the boy was already cracking his knuckles and stomping towards Lucy. Lucy took that as her cue to run. As she fled, she could hear the heavy pounding of the boy behind her and she scrambled for an escape. Granted, she was smaller and quicker but he would soon catch up with her when she tired out. She would need to hide somewhere where he couldn't find her…a room, a cupboard, under a table if she had to! Willing herself to speed up, Lucy bolted for the first door but it was locked. She tried the second but it was spartan, no place to hide. By the time she got to the fifth door, she was desperate for anything, even if she had to hide in a toilet bowl. The door swung open to reveal a single wardrobe that was antique and made of glossy wood that had lost its shine over some time. Lucy groaned inwardly. It would be so obvious that she was hiding in there but as soon as she heard the familiar grunts of exasperation behind her that indicated just how close the boy was to her, Lucy slammed the door behind her and crawled into the wardrobe. Panting, she huddled as far back as she could in the wardrobe, anything to distance herself from the mad boy. She could still hear him pounding away furiously at the door and let out a startled gasp when it banged open. He was in the room! She had underestimated how strong he was. Holding her breath, Lucy could only wish for a miracle.

Edmund was frustrated but beneath that frustration was disbelief at himself. This was the second time he had lost his way while visiting his father, King Miraz. His mother, Jadis, had insisted he be escorted but he stubbornly refused, thinking he would be smart enough to find his way around the forest to Cair Paravel where his father's army was. Unfortunately, he had proved himself wrong. Three months as Prince of Narnia had certainly boosted his ego but he would have thought himself wise enough to keep his ego in check. To make matters worse, he had thought that he would be able to make it in time to his father's castle to avoid the winter storm and didn't bring a coat. Now, he was lost in the middle of nowhere with a winter storm bound to come any moment, without even a coat.

"Way to go, Ed." He thought to himself.

Surveying the woods, he tried to backtrack his footsteps and apply the hunting skills his father had taught him. He straightened up when he found the footprints of a deer heading North-East and was careful to not lose its track by treading on the snow. He smiled almost wildly when he saw deep footprints about twenty meters away and quickened up his pace. If he was going to camp out in the forest tonight, he at least needed food. After walking for about another fifty meters, he halted in his tracks when he indeed saw a deer with white spots resting under a tree. Adrenaline flowed through his body and he crept stealthily to the side of the deer. He was already planning on ways to cook it. When the deer turned to face him, he almost smiled sardonically at it. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. His eyes flitted over to behind the deer and he saw four baby deers hiding behind their mother. Their glassy eyes were looking almost quizzically at him as if wondering what he was doing. Immediately, all the energy left his body and he shooed frustratedly at them.

"Go! Go on! Before I change my mind and have all of you for dinner!" Just as he said so, he felt a strong gust of wind blow past him, chilling him to the bone. The winter storm had arrived.

"Ah, darn it."

"Get out of that wardrobe!" The boy continued raining punches on the door and the wardrobe started to rattle violently.

Lucy choked back a sob and dived even further into the closet, past the tiny shelves holding winter gloves, then past the winter coats and the snow boots.

"Snow boots?" Lucy thought for an instant but then drove that thought aside, putting as much distance apart between them as she could.

All of a sudden, she tripped on something hard and fell backwards, landing unceremoniously on the ground. Pressing her hand to the back of her head, she tried to will the pain away while shaking snow out of her hair. Wait…, SNOW? Lucy was in the middle of a heap of snow but her foot was still stuck in the wooden hitch of the wardrobe. It seemed as if the wardrobe was a portal to another world!

"Oh my. Oh my! Haha!" Lucy squealed.

She couldn't believe the miracle that had fallen on her. With a spring in her steps, Lucy grabbed the nearest pink winter jacket from the wardrobe that seemed to fit her well, pulled on a pair of brown boots and put a red cap over her head. Despite being completely mismatched, Lucy was so excited. She had never experienced winter before. She grasped a ball of snow, relishing the icy feeling and started to make a miniature snowman.

Meanwhile, Edmund was not having as much fun as Lucy was. He was staggering through the winter storm that had decided to drop by all too suddenly and was cursing his stupidity for letting his dinner go. It was almost comical. When he finally saw a clearing, he ran towards it and ducked under a concave made of two big boulders, shivering as a sharp breeze slapped across his cheek, turning it into a welt of pink. Suddenly, he heard the sound of giggling not too far from him and he stilled. Was it perhaps one of the strange village children that kidnapped outsiders and brought them home to be fried?

"But I didn't kill the deer! I don't deserve this bad luck!" Edmund complained silently.

When the giggling ceased for an instant, Edmund took the opportunity to draw out his dagger and jump out at the figure, expecting the worst. Only, the figure was that of a little girl clad mostly in pink with the sweetest expression he had ever seen. The dagger stilled in the air.

*That wraps up Chapter One! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! You should really refer to the video made by ITeribithia before reading on. Reviews are gonna be like little pieces of Edmund. You can imagine how delightful they are :D

Btw, who thinks Edmund/Skandar is hot?

Love,

Consensual-Candy


	2. Chapter 2

OMG. It's been forever since I've written. But GOSH! Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Treader is releasing this Thursday in my country! YAY YAY!

Below is a something I think describes Chapter 2. Or not...(but still, read) x)

"There comes that mysterious meeting in life when someone acknowledges who we are and what we can be, igniting the circuits of our highest potential."  
- Rusty Berkus

**DISCLAIMER: The idea was essentially iTeribithia's from her video 'Angels should never touch ground AU'-awesome btw. CSLewis owns characters. Skandar's parents own him. DARN. **

**Chapter 2: A blizzard to Share**

"Wha-what?" Edmund thought to himself, looking at the little girl again to make sure he was seeing right._ Maybe I should just go_...he thought.

Just then, she turned to sneeze and looked directly at him. They just stared at each other, taking in each other's appearance. Suddenly, she broke their eye contact and looked up at the dagger that he was holding. Instantly, her eyes grew wide with fear and she looked as if she was about to flee.

"No! Wait!" Edmund cried. When she turned back to look at him, he slowly placed his dagger back in its hilt and held up his hands as if to say, _No harm intended_.

Lucy looked curiously at him then crossed the distance between them, standing directly in front of him with a broad smile. Edmund only returned a look that clearly thought she was mad.

"Shake it!" Lucy said all of a sudden, extending a small hand to him and she raised an eyebrow at him when he continued to stare uncomprehendingly at her.

"What? Why?" He snapped angrily.

"I...I don't know!" She paused, but then comepletely unfazed by Edmund's grumpy attitude, she continued, "But it's how we make friends!"

Edmund looked at her as if she had indeed grown two heads but reluctantly shook it. Both of them looked down at their intertwined hands and then Edmund snatched it back again, embarrassed. Lucy looked at him, surprised at his action but then trotted to the closet, leaving Edmund confused. While she went digging in there, Edmund ran a hand through his hair and looked down at his hand again. When he looked up, Lucy had a fluffy grey coat in her hands with white prints. She was struggling to carry it, attempting to throw it over her shoulder but it only ended up landing her in the snow.

Grunting, Edmund walked over and grabbing her arm, he lifted her to her feet. Her tumble in the snow had messed up her own coat and she rubbed at her leg, wincing. Edmund observed her and heard himself say "Where does it hurt?"

Lucy pointed to her calf and immediately, he bent down to lift her pant leg up. There was a deep purplish bruise forming and he knew too well that she had taken a bad fall. Carrying that coat had only made it worse. Glaring up at her, he proceeded to dig through his satchel and came up with a thick wad of cloth his mother, Jadis, had given him for that very same purpose. Silently, he worked at bandaging her leg and wrapping it tight so that it didn't slip. When he was done, he groaned when he saw Lucy smiling at him again.

"Would you stop smiling? Why in the world did you carry that coat? Now that bruise will take at least three days to heal!" He yelled. Instantly, Lucy lost her smile and looked down sadly at her feet.

"I was getting a coat for you. You didn't have one and it's really cold out here." Surprised, it was now his turn to look guilty and he regretted for being so harsh on her. Bending down to reach for the coat, he wrapped it over himself and then turned to Lucy.

"Well, uh, thanks." He stammered. Still not making eye contact with her, he continued, "You should sit. It's bad for your leg if you keep standing." When he finally looked at her, Lucy was already sitting on the snow, legs crossed and beckoning him to sit beside her.

"You're really nice. You're my first friend too," She said. She started rolling a snowball and Edmund subconsciously followed her. "I'm your first friend? Really?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." Edmund paused rolling. "But, why wouldn't anyone want to be friends with you? I'd thought you had plenty of friends."

"People don't like children like me very much." She said.

"What do you mean, children like you?"

"Orphans. Children who've lost their parents...It's just the way things are." Glancing down at his snowball, Edmund proceeded to throw it at a nearby tree trunk. "Well, I think that's stupid!" He complained.

"I have both my parents and trust me, they're crazy! They can't stand each other and I have to travel from one end of Narnia to another just to see them. In fact, they're the whole reason why I'm in this situation!" Edmund grumbled loudly. Lucy laughed happily.

"Well, they sound fun! I'm sorry about this, though. Being stuck in the middle of nowhere." She apologised, though it wasn't her fault. "Well, at least I got to meet you. You're my first friend too." He admitted.

For a moment, they eyes met and time seemed to halt as they looked at each other truly for the first time. "I don't even know your name but I don't really care...as long as you're here." Edmund said suddenly, surprising both of them.

"It's Lucy," She whispered. "I'm Edmund."

Clearing his throat, Edmund looked at the melting snowball in Lucy's hand and the mash of snow that was once his snowball before he threw it at the tree. Suddenly, he smiled. "Hey, I know what we can do for fun."

"What?" Lucy asked, then looked as Edmund made another snowball and threw it at her. At first, she was caught by surprise but then, she threw hers at him, managing to hit him directly in the butt. He let out a yelp of surprise but then, with a rather evil smirk, he proceeded to run towards her, throwing a hail of snowballs. For a long time, the only sound that filled the forest was that of two laughing children and the sound of snow smashing.

It was only after the snow cleared that one of them finally surrendered. "Ok, ok! I surrender! AAH! My backside is frozen!" Edmund yelped as Lucy giggled loudly. They collapsed onto a pile of snow and flapped their hands, making wing patterns on the snow.

"I'll really miss this. Miss you," Lucy said suddenly. Turning to look at her, Edmund saw that her face was red and her eyes were blotchy. "Hey, what do you mean? We'll always be friends."

"I want to...but I'm not from here, from Narnia. I came from somewhere else, through that wardrobe." Lucy whispered, looking despondently at the wardrobe.

"Who cares? I wouldn't care if you popped up from a rabbit hole. Just stay," He pleaded. Lucy sighed. "I want to, so much. But I'll have to go away eventually."

"Don't. You could come with me, stay in Narnia." Lucy smiled sadly and then linked her hand with his. Finally, looking up at him, she said, "Let's leave something here, so that even when we're apart, we can visit this place and remember when we first became friends."

Edmund sat up, digged into his bag and pulled out a ring with small raw sapphire jewels. Lucy stared, transfixed. "It's beautiful, Edmund. It must be very dear to you..."

"My parents told me that I should give this to someone whom I found special. You're special, Lucy." Smiling, Lucy reached around her neck and pulled out a chain with a tinkling bell. "My mother told me that whenever I was lost, I should wear this and the bell would show me the right way."

They digged through a huge pile of snow together and then a little gravel and soil, finally reaching deep enough. Together, they dropped their items into the hole and then covered it back to its original state. By the time they were done, they had a moundful of dirt stuck on their clothes and under their nails but nobody could dampen their spirits.

"Now, nothing will ever keep us apart." Edmund said, looking at Lucy's smiling face. Soon, he felt a smile blossom on his face and they were grinning happily at each other.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE!" A shout suddenly erupted from within the wardrobe. Lucy jumped and Edmund frowned, breaking the bubble of joy between them. Instantly, Lucy looked at Edmund with a pained expression on her face.

"Lucy? He means you,...doesn't he?" Edmund whispered. Lucy nodded, unable to say anything. "So it means...you have to go."

Lucy ran forward, hugging him with all her might and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry. I promise, I'll be be back. Tonight."

"I'll wait. For as long as it takes. I promise." With that, Lucy lifted her head and turned, running to the wardrobe. When she turned back, she felt her heart fall when she saw Edmund's eyes drop with sadness at her retreating back. She waved at him and thought, "I promise, Edmund, we'll meet again."

He waved back, looking at Lucy's smile -the smile that he had come to love; disappear and he waved back. "I promise, Lucy, this isn't goodbye. We'll meet again."

**LATER...**

Lucy was struggling to squeeze past the tight squeeze of the wardrobe. With much effort, she removed her soft pink coat and stuffed it back where she took it. When she emerged from the wardrobe, she braced herself for the undeniable fury of the orphanage's caretaker. True enough, standing in front of her was none other than the caretaker and burly boy who had chased her.

"There she is! I told you!" The meaty boy grunted, pointing an accusatory finger at her. The caretaker turned around abruptly and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"Shut up, boy! Only speak when you're told!" He screamed, "Now scram! SCRAM!" The boy didn't need to be told twice. He scampered out of the room, almost tripping in the process and slammed the door hard behind him.

"Now, you. You know well this place is forbidden. RIGHT?" Lucy glared up at him, refusing to answer. "RIGHT?" He bellowed, grasping the front of her dress and dragging her forward. She was shaking now, but she still refused.

"Maybe this can make you TALK!" The caretaker growled, pulling out a wooden baton from his trousers and smacking it hard on the side of her head. Lucy collapsed on the floor, lifting her trembling hand up to her right temple to find that there was something wet and sticky plastered. Bringing it to her line of vision, she realised that it was blood. Her blood. Lucy shook helplessly and her eyes burned with tears. Glancing down, her eyes suddenly flitted to the light green cloth tied around her calf. Her thoughts flew to Edmund.

"Edmund wouldn't let anybody push him around. No way," She thought. With a sudden surge of determination and anger, Lucy pushed herself to her feet and before she could stop herself, she had pounced on the man. Slapping him all over his face and upper torso, she shoved and smacked incessantly until she felt him whimper in pain.

"Now you know how it feels like, don't you? So stop, now!" She cried before running out of the room. Instinctively, she headed for her room and locked the door behind her. With a shaky sigh, she sat on her bed, still bewildered that she had indeed done what she did. She didn't know if there would be consequences but as for now, she was proud she stood up for herself and she was sure if Edmund knew, he would too.

*WHOA, that was tiring! It's 3A.M now but it's all worth it. **Please Read & Review!** Remember to watch iTeribithia's video .com/watch?v=SQ4dPM_rNSc I'd really love feedback to see how I'm doing.

P/S: Has anybody watched Voyage of the Dawn Treader? Tell me it's good...OR if it's not, at least tell me Skandar is flipping sexy. JKJK

Love, Consensual-Candy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! First of all, I would like to say, THANK YOU!

I truly appreciate those who read my story and spent their time to review. You made me more than happy x)

To iTeribithia: I don't have a YouTube account so I guess you could read my reply here :) I am HONOURED to write for an awesome video-maker and I hope people will appreciate it.

Now, **CHAPTER 3!**

_(HIS POV)_

Edmund felt oddly lonely. He sat hunched over, looking at the shape Lucy had made in the show when she had sitten on it. It was now empty, as empty as how he felt. He straightened his back, then slid over beside the dent in the snow. Looking down, he slowly drew his finger over it, making a single deep line.

He kept glancing at the wardrobe, hoping she would appear again and fill that empty void. His usually bright brown eyes were filled with longing and set downcast. The weather had taken a turn for the worse, with the winds choppier and harsher than ever. He shivered in the coat Lucy had given him and wished she was here with him. She could brighten up even the worst of things. Sighing resolutely, Edmund dug into his satchel and pulled out a moonstone, pure white and glowing.

"My son, always have this moonstone with you. Should you lose your way, I will be able to draw its power and find you." His mother, Jadis, had reminded him before he left for his father's kingdom. Upon hearing that, he had been assured that he would be found no matter where he was.

Now, he found himself wishing desperately that his mother would not find him fast enough. When Lucy came back, he would bring her to his kingdom so that she could live with him. Nobody would stop him. If they dared, it wouldn't be a pretty sight for them.

_(HER POV)_

Lucy lay in bed, blanket pulled high till it covered half her face. An hour ago, the mistress of the orphanage had come to check on her. She had looked tiny and absolutely still in bed, which was probably the reason why the mistress did not come any further.

If she had, she would have realised that Lucy had not changed to her nightdress but a scratchy but warm green dress and long stockings. Now, Lucy listened carefully for the slam of doors and watched as the lights slowly dimmed to darkness. She waited until almost midnight until she was sure everyone was asleep. Meanwhile, her thoughts were plagued with Edmund.

Was he still waiting for her? Was he alright? Lucy would be terribly heartbroken if he left but if that meant he was safe, she was glad. She waited for a few more minutes, wide eyes peeking out surreptitiously between the blanket. Finally, she lifted her feet off and shoved them in her brown loafers. Then, she grabbed her candlestick and tiptoed out of her room.

Just as she was about to close the door behind her, she ran back in. She digged through her drawer until she found her butterfly pin and put in her hair. She didn't know why, but some part of her wanted to look endearing when she met Edmund. Checking one last time, she crept into the room where the wardrobe stood.

Part of her was gripped with fear, such that her whole body was clenched with panic. If she was caught out of bed at this hour, there would be terrible consequences. But her thoughts flew back to Edmund and such fear flew out of her head. With a determined look, she flung open the wardrobe. Immediately, a huge gust of wind billowed past her, making her candle flicker unsteadily.

Lucy smiled widely, revealing a row of small baby teeth and slid inside. She pushed a horde of clothes aside and almost ran out of the wardrobe. Her heart was bubbling with joy and excitement that she could barely contain it. As she pushed the last coat aside, she was flabbergasted to see the weather before her eyes. She felt as if she was almost caught in a hurricane. The trees were shaking in their roots and clumps of snow flew at high velocity in her direction. The wind felt like a knife, cutting through her dress to her chilly bones.

"Edmund! A-are you he-here?" She didn't get a response. This was the first time that she felt _true_ fear. If Edmund had indeed waited for her in this kind of weather, she would never forgive herself.

"Please, Edmund. Please be okay," Lucy called again, eyes filled with desperate tears. Her hands were trembling. There was no sign of him _anywhere_. Just as she was about to dig up snow with her bare hands, she heard a twig snap loudly. "Edmund?" She cried. Her hopes dissipated, however, when she saw a hoof and a hairy leg step out beneath the shadows. Gasping, she sloshed to a nearby lamp-post and ducked behind it.

For a while, there was only the sound of the whispy winds. Lucy started to doubt herself. Perhaps, she had not seen clearly. She turned slightly, exposing half her face to look again. She reeled back in surprise when she saw somebody doing the same from another lamp-post.

'He looks friendly.."She thought. Slowly, she smiled and he too crept out of his hiding spot. To Lucy's amazement, he had the face and body of a man but from the torso downwards, he was covered in thick fur and had hooves like that of a...fawn. He had curious eyes and curly stringy brown hair that stopped below his ears. Lucy instantly liked him.

"Hello there! I'm Lucy! What's your name?" She was caught off guard when he hopped to her side and put a finger to his mouth. "Shush, Lucy. If the White Witch hears you, she shall kidnap you and.." He stopped abruptly, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"The White Witch? What will she do?" Lucy whispered, afraid. The fawn looked sadly at her. "She shall kill you, Lucy." Lucy looked disbelievingly at him and shook her head.

"She will kill me? Why? Who is she?" Lucy questioned, gripping her hands together. "Lucy, she is the Queen of Narnia. Wife to King Miraz, mother to Prince Edmund. She does not take kindly to outsiders." Lucy took all of this in but a thought stopped her dead cold.

"Wait, Prince Edmund?" she realised. The fawn looked impatiently at her. "Does he happen to have dark black hair, chocolate eyes and is probably a few years older than me?" She was almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes, yes, he is ten years old. A dangerous boy and cruel being at heart." He continued, "You must leave immediately, Lucy!" While he was talking, he was dragging her in the direction of the wardrobe hurriedly.

"No! Edmund is not like that! He promised to meet me here, I won't leave," Lucy cried, snatching her hand from him and staring defiantly. "Do not believe that boy, Lucy. Whom do you think he would side? You, a mere outsider or his mother, Queen of Narnia and the White Witch?"

Lucy wavered for a moment. The fawn put a hand on her shoulder. "Lucy, I know that this must be hard. But, if he had really wanted to meet you, why isn't he here?" Lucy bit her lip, refusing to believe the apparent. Indeed, Edmund was not here.

"I trust him, he will be here. He couldn't have lied..." She faltered and the fawn sighed. "Believe me, Lucy. He would hand you over as soon as he sees you. Take this time to run, and never come back."

Lucy was crying now. She felt utterly betrayed. She had believed Edmund to be her friend and he had _lied._ "Thank you for your kindness. I will _never _return to Narnia. Goodbye..." She ran inside, the wardrobe, sobbing, with a smouldered candle in her hands.

With one last fleeting glance, she looked back hopefully, to see if Edmund was there. He wasn't. The fawn was right, she had fallen into his trap. "Never again, Edmund. I will never be decieved by you again." Lucy closed the wardrobe, just a second too late to hear Edmund's estranged cry.

_(HIS POV)_

"Mother! Just wait!" Edmund begged. His mother, Jadis, or more commonly known as the White Witch, looked furiously at her son.

"Edmund, she is an outsider! What are you thinking?" Edmund only sighed in what she thought was...adoration. "Mother, she is different! She is kind, compassionate, loving. Mother, I want her to live with with us."

Jadis struggled not to choke her son. Her anger was replaced by wonder, however, when she saw the look on Edmund's face. His eyes were so soft and shining, the expression in them stunning her. She had never seen him look that way before. The moment was short-lived, however.

She heard the sobs of a little girl and saw Edmund move forward instinctively. She followed, curious. Indeed, there was a little girl with a sweet round face and short mahagony-coloured hair with tears in her eyes. She suddenly looked around, as if looking for somebody and without warning, she slammed the door of the wardrobe shut.

"Lucy! No! Why did she leave?" Edmund cried a second later. Turning to her son, she saw that his face was red and eyes welled up with harsh tears. He looked absolutely devastated. "She came, but she left. Why?"

After the initial shock, Edmund moved forward, hand trembling and face flushed. He stumbled to the wardrobe, trying to no avail to open the door. "I can't get inside!" He cried, defeated. Jadis looked on with a sudden realisation. Her son, Edmund, was in _love_ with that little outsider, Lucy.

In the midst of shock, she suddenly heard the soft patter of hooves. Soon enough, a suspicious looking fawn appeared. She knew without a doubt then that he was responsible for sending Lucy away.

"My son." Edmund looked up through blurry eyes. "I promise you, that fawn will pay for this." Edmund snapped to attention, narrowing his eyes at said fawn. Standing up with newly found hatred, Edmund stormed to the fawn and grabbed him roughly by the scruff.

"Were you the one who sent that girl away? Huh? Answer me!" Edmund growled, causing the fawn to shake violently. His mother gently pulled Edmund away and turned to the fawn without a word.

"You sought to do the wrong thing today, fawn. And for causing grief to my son, you shall pay." In a heartbeat, she cast a spell on him, causing him to turn to hard stone. Satisfied with her work, she turned to Edmund who had a cruel smile on his face.

"Come, Edmund, let's go." She said, extending a long pale arm to him. "Hold on, mother." She watched as Edmund crossed to a spot underneath a willow tree and dig aggressively. Moments later, he reached inside with one hand and dug out the sapphire ring she had given him and a necklace with a bell.

Amazingly, he tossed the ring haphazardly into his satchel but carefully held the necklace in his palm. He looked down painfully at it for a long time but then his face became set in grim determination.

It was hard to figure what Edmund said next because of the howling winds but Jadis swore she heard something like, "I'll find you. And when I do, you're mine."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

God, it's 3AM. My eyes are swollen (they hurt) :(

I watched Voyage of the Dawn Treader and it really did reveal some weaknesses about Edmund & Lucy as characters which would be very useful in this story :) Anybody who loved the movie, say YAY!

I know you guys might kill me, but I have to say, I think Skandar looked better in Prince Caspian. BUT...BUT, his acting is definitely hot. HAHA :D

***READ AND REVIEW! **I would really love reviews on how I'm doing. And watch iTeribithia's video on YouTube titled **'Edmund/Lucy-Angels should never touch the ground AU (Fanfiction up)'**


	4. Chapter 4

First chapter of 2011 goes to my faithful readers :)

**CHAPTER 4**

Lucy stared at the two teenagers arguing near the train platform.

"You didn't bring her coat?" Susan yelled.

She was a rare beauty with a thick mane of black wavy hair and aqua eyes. Usually, these eyes would enrapture but now, they were furious, glaring at the the other teenager who was staring back just as furiously.

"Well, if somebody hadn't been hogging at the orphanage, I would have remembered!" Peter said. He, on the other hand, was a good-looking boy with sunny blonde hair and sparkling eyes. Even with his fringe, Lucy could see his eyes glittering maliciously.

Her thoughts were broken when a train approached the platform fastidiously without signalling its arrival.

"Susan," Lucy thought. She was standing too near the platform, she wouldn't pull away in time...Susan seemed to be frozen with fear, and Lucy was too far away to do anything.

Suddenly, a hand shot out and pulled her away just as the head of the train passed her. Lucy gasped, and turned to look at Peter, who had both hands on Susan's shoulders.

"Are you suicidal? What were you thinking!" He cried. Then, noticing their close contact, he pulled away uncomfortably. Susan cleared her throat and waved Lucy over, still looking shell-shocked. Reluctantly, she walked to Peter's side. Noticing that she was sullen, he stooped to her eye level and rubbed her hair affectionately.

"Don't worry Luce. It'll be fine." Susan pulled her into a brief hug and then led her to the train. While Peter loaded her luggage, she took a last glance backwards at her hometown. Honestly, she didn't really miss anything here. What saddened her, was that she would never go through that magical wardrobe again. She might as well be saying goodbye to Edmund forever.

She felt her heart tighten painfully and turned away before Susan or Peter saw the tear that ran down her cheek.

**14 HOURS LATER**

Susan had lied. Lucy had met their caretaker and she was every bit as terrifying as the orphanage.

She lay in bed, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. She saw Susan and Peter enter her room awkwardly. Susan nudged him forward and he shot a panicked look. Rolling her eyes, Susan sat and smiled beautifically at Lucy.

"How do you like it here?" Lucy was tempted to tell her the truth.

"You don't like it, right?" Peter interjected. Susan clucked her tongue in annoyance. "Peter!"

Lucy nodded slowly. "You'll hate school more, unless you're a brainiac like Susan." Susan beamed.

"School?"

"You'll be enrolled in two days." That excited Lucy a little. She stole a glance at Susan. Secretly, she wanted to be like her- beautiful, smart and kind. She really liked Peter too. With his friendly demeanaour and sunny smile, he was all too pleasant.

Hopefullly, things go well at school. Then maybe, she'll have something to look forward to for once in her life.

**10 YEARS LATER**

"Susan, come on! Hurry!" Lucy cried. She manouvered through the crowd, seeking Susan out. Then, she pulled her to the direction of the train station.

"Lucy! What's going on?" She demanded, annoyed that her uniform was now out of place from running.

"Look!" They had joined a crowd and some boys were cheering. In the middle, two boys were fighting.

"Lucy, please don't tell me Peter's there." A head full of sunny blonde hair appeared and he was buttling another red-haired boy in the stomach.

"He is, as usual." Susan shook her head in disapproval. A split second later, someone from the train station separated them and hauled Peter away.

Lucy ran to Peter and looked for any injuries. "I had him! If only I had a second, I would have..." He grumbled incoherently. A second later, Susan appeared beside him. "No! Third fight this week Peter! That's enough."

Sensing a fight about to ensue, Lucy cleared her throat. "The train's arriving in three minutes. We'd better go." That seemed to distract Peter and Susan. It didn't work as well as Lucy had hoped for, though.

The moment they reached the platform, Susan started glaring daggers. Peter turned his crystal blue eyes towards her, daring her. "What?" He said.

"You know what! I told you to stop! Yet, you fight!" Peter rolled his eyes childishly. "Oh please...I barely scratched him." Susan smacked him on the head. "Owwww! That hurt!" He rubbed his head furtively. Susan crossed her arms, satisfied.

Lucy laughed despite herself. "Hey, wasn't it ten years ago that we first boarded the train to London?" Susan said softly. They turned to her, surprised at that revelation. Lucy felt a distant memory threatening to resurface. Too late she stopped herself. A memory of a young boy of ten years appeared in her mind. An influx of emotions churned in her at once. She realised that she missed Edmund, perhaps too much for her own good.

Lost in her memory, she didn't see the train arrive nor Susan calling to her. All she could feel was the slight tremor that ran up her arm, causing her to shiver. Her skin tingled and her hands became too clammy for London weather.

_Something doesn't feel right...something's wrong..._Glancing around furtively, she felt her eyes widen when they saw the back of the platform open up to a portal. The dark background of the brick wall tore apart to allow streams of sunlight to filter through, bit by bit. She was engulfed in warmth.

Amidst this, she felt Susan grasp her arm and tug her towards the train. "Luce, what are you...Oh my god." Her grip slackened and fell away in disbelief.

"Girls!" Lucy heard Peter huff. Then, he cursed and stilled beside Susan. Drawing her gaze away, she saw that both Susan and Peter was also flustered at this impossible sight. "Quickly, link hands!" Lucy instructed. Just as Susan's fingers curled around Peter's, a strong gust of wind blew past them and their train disappeared. The portal opened even wider and the brick wall finally crumbled completely.

They stood completely frozen, afraid to venture. That was, until Lucy made a run for the portal. "Hold up! Careful!" Lucy ignored them, too excited to contain. She scaled past the portal, followed by Peter and Susan. They were immediately bathed in sunlight and a halo of warmth. Lucy felt sand beneath her feet and looked down to see specks of quartz, mica and feldspar underlying the layers of soft sand. She kicked off her shoes and shot a playful look at them.

Peter shrugged off his blazer and Susan untied her hair. The stretch ahead was completely barren but along the shore was the most magnificient sea Lucy had seen. It was pale blue and seemed to stretch on forever. She could see the edge of the sea meet the fiery red setting sun to cast a glow. Seagulls soared across the sky, an impossible array of diverse colours. Parts of it was splashed with hues of purple, orange, pick and peachy cream.

"Cannonbomb!" Peter bellowed then made a beeline for the sea and made an expert dive. "Me too!" Susan yelled but then took a tumble and landed face-first in the water. Casually, he swam to her and picked her up by the arm while she sputtered water.

"Always trying to be the best, eh?" He said, while pushing her hair out of her face. Embarrassed, Susan diverted her gaze somewhere else. Before she could formulate a witty comeback, Lucy herself jumped into the water.

"Where are we? This place is fantastic!" Susan commented happily, wading in the water.

"Yeah, where are we? Lucy?" Peter continued. They turned to stare at her. Gulping, Lucy forced herself to keep calm.

"I don't know." She laughed shakily. When they had completely looked away, she whispered, "Narnia."

**AT THE KINGDOM **

A messenger burst into the royal study, back bowed and shaking furiously.

"What do you want?" King Miraz demanded, appalled that he had been interrupted.

"I...I...com..come" Said messenger stuttered, trembling with age. His white hair was pulled back into a ponytail but some strands had fallen out, framing his weathered face.

"Get out! You're wasting my time." King Miraz fumed.

"Father," The room fell silent instantly. "Have patience." The messenger turned towards the soft voice at the corner of the room.

A young man with dark wavy hair and sultry eyes stood, wearing armor and impressive medals of honour. One might perceive him as a valiant knight. But when he looked up and the messenger fully saw him, all perceptions were washed away.

No man in Narnia could match Prince Edmund in appearance. Indeed, the rumours had not been mere talk. Narnians have spoken of his beauty and allure more than the messenger could count.

The prince had walled himself in the castle grounds for years so seeing the man he had turned into became the talk of the land. However, there had also been rumours that he was as tyrannous as his father and would oppress the Narnians like his father, King Miraz had done, for almost twenty years.

"You're right, son. Perhaps it is important news." Then, King Miraz turned his gaze to the messenger.

"Narnian spies have spot...spo...spotted three Outsiders on the shh...shore of the Narnian Sea." He glanced quickly at Prince Edmund and continued. "Your orders, King Miraz?"

The king unsheathed his sword and placed its tip on the messenger's chest, prodding hard. "Son, I'm entrusting you the task of exterminating the Outsiders." The messenger trembled and looked helplessly at the prince. "I would be honoured, father."

"Before you embark on this journey, I have two pieces of advice for you." King Miraz twisted the sword around, causing the messenger to bleed. "One: Make sure you kill them all."

"Two: Don't show mercy. Let them die miserably." He shoved the sword deep into the messenger's chest, causing half of the sword to protrude from behind. Then, he withdrew and caused him to collapse in a dead heap on the floor. Blood stained his ragged shirt and the floor. Edmund cringed.

"I understand, father. It shall be done." With that, he whirled around and went out of the study. He shut his eyes when he passed the dead body. He hated killing, hated the sight of death and smell of blood. But it was his duty to serve Narnia and he would do whatever it took to fulfill it. Granted, it would be his first time killing Outsiders, and not enemies of Narnia. It wouldn't be difficult, though.

When he found them, he would kill them all. Then he would return in glory and deal with the guilt alone.

**Hey! Just to clarify, I breezed through a lot of scenes so now, it's 10 years later. Lucy is 18, Edmund is 20. Susan and Peter are older, perhaps 21 or 22. I hope you understand what I'm writing haha :) And thank you for all the reviews! You can refer to iTeribithia's video on YouTube. (I stopped at 1.15mins) I hope you like this update cos it's 2.46am now and I have school tomorrow GAH! P/S: Someone pm-ed me and asked about my age. Um, I think I'd rather keep it anonymous :P LOL. SORRY! Read & Review!~**

_consensual-candy _


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter has a lot of Edmund XD Take it as compensation for not including him much in the previous chapter :)

Thanks for the feedback, you guys are the reason I keep going.

**~ CHAPTER 5 ~**

If you were walking along the Narnian coast, you would notice three long shadows cast along the sand. Looking up, you would see two girls and one boy scaling the rocky cliff that led to the village. And yes, you guessed right. No Narnian in their right mind would attempt to do such a dangerous feat. It could only be...Outsiders.

Lucy reached the top of the hill first. Peter came up a second later, holding out a hand to Susan and lifting her. Together, they collapsed in exhaustion but no sooner, Lucy jumped up and started exploring.

"Peter! What's this over here?" She turned back, only to see his face inches from Susan's. Then, as if snapped from a trance, he rolled away and scrambled up.

"Yes?" He replied, peering at the dark cave she had pointed to. Lucy stared at him then shifted to Susan's beet red face, then back again. Neither seemed perturbed. Shrugging her shoulders, she merely let it slip by.

"I wonder what's in there... I see something glowing!" She put her eye to a hole in the door. She tried pushing but it wouldn't budge. Annoyed, she kicked it and caused it to fly open.

"Lucy!" Susan cried, horrified. Ignoring her, Lucy ran down the flight of marble steps at the entrance. She placed her hand on the wall for balance. When she reached the bottom, she squinted, trying to adjust to the bright light that lay a few feet away.

She heard Peter and Susan clambering and shushed them. Peering cautiously, she felt her eyes go wide. There were two marble pillars with a wall of ice between them and inside, was a woman with a snowy white dress. She seemed to be trapped, but yet very much alive.

Before she could react, she saw a young man step out from the shadows. He was wearing fine armor and had dark hair. Unable to look away, she watched as he got to one knee and bowed to the woman in the ice.

"Mother." She shivered when she heard him speak. Somehow, his voice sounded familiar. The woman in ice moved forward a little, then cocked her head. Her hair swirled like it would in water.

"My dearest son. Haven't I told you countless times not to risk seeing me?"

"You're my mother. I would take any risk." The young man said softly, but there was a fierceness to it.

He stood up to his full height. Lucy noted that he was lean and lanky. She was curious, and edged forward to see him better. She was granted with a sideview of his face and profile. He had dark, wavy hair and a straight nose bridge coupled with a proud chin.

He inched forward and placed his left hand on the ice, then turned his face up to look at his mother. "I've been tasked by father so I won't be able to visit you for a while. I thought I'd drop by before I left."

"Tasked?" Concern lined the woman's face.

"Yes, it's nothing I can't handle." After a moment's pause, he pulled out a dagger and brought it to his left wrist. Then, he slit it fast. Lucy choked back a gasp. The woman in the ice had a similar reaction.

She keeled back and turned away abruptly. "My son, I do not require anything of that sort from you."

"Mother, you need the blood of a son of Adam to survive. I don't know how long I'll be gone, and I shall not take the risk of leaving you here without it." He put it so crudely yet brutely honest.

Lucy was fearful yet so darn curious. She took a bold step out of hiding and regretted it instantly. Her shoes skidded against the floor and let out a sharp squeak. Her nerves froze and she stared at her own feet in disbelief. When she looked up, the young man had turned and was looking at her directly.

Her breath caught and halted. Besides the obvious reason of being discovered, she was dead-shocked when she saw his face. It was undeniable that he was very attractive, but she recognised something about him. Her eyes wandered to his eyes and her heart missed a beat.

Those eyes...his eyes...she had never seen anyone else with those kind of eyes except...Oh god. '_It's Edmund...' _She realised. This realisation felt like somebody had poured a pail of ice water over her.

She shook her head, refusing to believe. She looked away from him, running from the truth but then the glint of his dagger caught her eye. It was the same dagger that he had pointed at her ten years ago.

Her knees felt like crumbling underneath her. She only hoped that he did not recognise her. When she mustered the courage to look at him again, such hopes disappeared. He too was staring at her and then, as if he did not trust himself, he said "Lucy?"

There was a silence that seemed to stretch forever. Lucy made a split decision not to answer Edmund and make a run for it. She turned on her heel and sprinted up the steps to the door. She stumbled twice then shoved the door open and tripped out.

Peter and Susan, who were sitting at the edge of the cliff, turned and took in her expression. Instantly, Susan was at her side, holding her up and asking if she was okay.

"Luce, what is it? Was it something from the cave?" Peter questioned.

When Lucy had caught her breath, she replied "Nothing! Let's just get out of here!" Susan shot her a skeptical look. When neither of them budged, she grunted in exasperation.

"Let's go!" Peter shook his head. "No, Luce, not until you tell us what exactly we're running away from."

Lucy heard the soft pad of boots approaching. Then, as if on cue, Edmund emerged from the cave with tousled hair and eyes alight with menace.

_*Haha this chapter took a much shorter time to update. But as you can see, it's just a preview/filler. The meeting between Edmund & Lucy is not yet over- Not by a long shot :D Anyway, thanks to all my faithful readers & reviewers. If you have any suggestions/requests for the next chapter, feel free to review. I have my plot in mind already. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS! XD*_


	6. Chapter 6

_When life starts to suck, drop everything and do what really makes you happy. As for me, that's uploading this chapter ;)_

**~CHAPTER 6~**

Everything seemed to still as Lucy watched Edmund step out of the cave. His eyes met hers and her heart stuttered like a motorcar coming to life. A lot of things had changed about him since she last saw him.

Then, she had remembered him as an eager, kind, soulful boy with a genuine smile and soft brown eyes. Now, his body had matured into that of a young man, making him lanky and lean with hard muscles. His hair had somehow darkened to a deep midnight black and his eyes were hard as flint. His smile was gone and his face, eventhough handsome, was fierce and grim.

Their eyes remained interlocked for seconds until Lucy felt Peter grasp her wrist forcefully. She looked down in surprise then at Peter, who was looking suspiciously at Edmund. His bright blue eyes were narrowed.

"Do you know him Luce?" Peter said derisively.

Edmund glanced at Peter, then at his hand on Lucy's wrist. His lips curled into a sneer and his face darkened at Peter's nickname for her.

"Let her go, or I'll take care of that hand myself."

Peter snorted at him. "Yeah right."

"Suit yourself." Edmund strode to them daringly, unsheathing his sword. Susan gasped and Peter pulled her backwards.

They tumbled onto the ground and Peter managed to roll to the side, barely missing Edmund's sword. Susan screamed and pulled Edmund away from him. Peter grunted in pain and attempted to limp away, but Edmund easily shrugged Susan off and was preparing to deal another blow.

Without thinking, Lucy jumped in front of Edmund. He stopped midway, clearly taken aback by her appearance. Taking advantage of this, she shoved him hard, causing him to lose his grip on his sword. It clattered to the ground and Lucy scrambled for it. Then, she held it up at Edmund, pointing the tip at his chest.

"Susan, take Peter away."

"No, Lucy...we can't leave you here!"

"Go!" Lucy heard Susan let out a cry of protest but unwillingly obliged. When she was sure they were gone, Lucy turned her attention to Edmund. He was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She readjusted her grip on his sword and cleared her throat.

"You...you..." She said shakily.

"You are very brave." He interrupted, causing Lucy to forget what she was going to say. Just then, he moved so quickly that she was completely unprepared. In an instant, her arm was clasped tightly and Edmund's other hand reached up to uncurl her trembling fingers from his sword.

"Brave...but reckless." He continued. Lucy felt her heart sink. She knew he was strong but she had been too complacent, thinking she had the upper hand. He was so strong, he could hurt her if he wanted to.

His grip on her was different from Peter's. With Peter, it felt like the overprotectiveness of an older brother. But with Edmund...

"You didn't need to hurt Peter...he was only wary of you."

"He doesn't have any business with you."

Lucy frowned at him. "He's my stepbrother." Edmund's eyes widened. He let her go, then ran a hand through his hair. There was a moment of silence.

"How did you come to Narnia?"

Lucy gulped. She couldn't tell him that a portal had opened just as she was thinking of him, could she? So she merely left out that detail and told him that another portal opened at the train station. "So you are saying this...train station...is a gateway between your world and mine?"

"I suppose so. But it closed behind us." She admitted. "Do you know how we could return?"

"Return?" He repeated, seemingly annoyed.

"Yes...Peter and Susan don't know that I've been here before. I don't think they'll fancy being stuck here." To her dismay, she saw Edmund lower his eyes and turn away. He stood at the edge of the cliff, looking over the sea. Lucy felt as if he was deep in thought.

She moved slowly behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder. He tensed, then relaxed and nestled into her touch. Lucy realised she really missed him. Just then, he turned, his face grim yet serious.

"I can't help you."

Lucy stared at him in disbelief. "Why not?"

"Listen to me very carefully Lucy. I've been tasked to do something important, and it involves you."

"Tasked?" She remembered Edmund saying the same thing to the woman in the ice.

"Yes. The king received news of three Outsiders entering Narnia and he wants them dead."

"Outsiders?" Lucy repeated, confused. Just then, it dawned on her. "You mean...you mean us."

Edmund's face fell. Lucy didn't need an answer. She felt sick in the stomach. "And you're the one tasked to kill us?"

"Yes, Lucy. But I can help."

"You said you couldn't."

"I meant I couldn't help your step-siblings."

"What do you mean?"

Edmund took her hands in his, their fingers intertwining. "Come with me Lucy. You can live with me, rule alongside. I can give you a good life. Father would never guess you're an Outsider, he'd never think I'd betray him."

Lucy glanced up at his handsome, hopeful face and felt a pang of sadness of what she was about to do. She released her hands and stepped away from him, shaking her head.

"I can't, Edmund. You can't expect me to abandon Susan and Peter...I'm sorry." The space between them seemed to be the newfound barrier that separated them. Whatever that had been expired between them had to be forgotten. They were two separate entities now. Enemies.

"So you've made your decision."

"Yes."

"Then you'd better start running, Lucy. Because I will find you and when I do, I won't hesitate." Lucy nodded and hung her head low. "Goodbye Edmund." He looked away as if she was some sort of disease, unworthy of his attention. She turned and ran from him, into the dense forest where Susan and Peter had gone.

Edmund never turned to see her. When her footsteps had faded away, he bowed his back, resting his elbows on his knees. This task had become conflicting. But she had made her decision, so she had better be prepared for what was about to come.

Letting out a shaky breath, he rose to his full height and took in the majestic view for a while. Then, he picked up his sword and walked to the centre of the ground. Putting his hands on the hilt of his sword, he closed his eyes and recited a spell.

Then, he lifted the sword up and impaled it onto the ground, causing it to crack and shudder violently under his feet. A blue-flamed glow rose from the crack and surrounded him, then shot out in all directions, letting out a low whistle.

Lucy felt a gust of wind billow past her then move forward like a blizzard, causing shrubs to be uprooted and trees to shake. She trembled and ran faster.

The blue flame became more violent, swirling around Edmund like a coccon. It rose so high it almost touched the sky yet he seemed unperturbed, continuing to recite the spell. When he came to the last line, the flame did hit the sky, turning it from a fluffy white to lightning blue. Then, it disappeared and everything fell silent.

Edmund opened his eyes. Around him were gigantic wolves, ferals with snapping jaws and bristly fur. All their eyes were bright blue.

"Your Majesty." greeted the leader of the pack of wolves. It was the largest, with onyx fur and highly elongated claws. "Why did you call?"

"We have three Outsiders to hunt. Are you ready?"

The wolves growled hungrily, saliva dripping steadily from their fangs. "Always ready for a good hunt your Majesty."

_Okay, I know a lot of this wasn't in the video by iTeribithia. I think I'm starting to come up with my own plots. Hope you enjoy this and thanks for your support :) I'm supposed to be studying for a Math test, but it kills me. My life's starting to suck too, hope it doesn't affect my writing lol._


	7. Chapter 7

_After many months, I'm finally here with the next chapter. I'm so very sorry for the great delay and making so many people wait. Thank you if you are still reading this, I assure you said delay was not at all intentional, I was just dealing with some hefty issues. Now, if all's cleared up, on to the story fellas I miss y'all :)_

**_Alliance?_**

Peter sat huddled beside Susan, both shivering in the cold. No words were exchanged between them. It was too painful. Finally, as if they were both struck by the same thought, they concurrently said "Lucy..." then stopped, staring at each other in a mix of horror and concern. Horror at the thought that they had left her, defenseless with a boy, though not much older, but clearly much more dangerous. Susan bowed her head, her hair falling around her face like a curtain would.

"She'll be fine, Lucy's always fine." Peter said, though he sounded as if he wasn't sure himself. He wrapped his arms around Susan and once again, they were lost in their own thoughts.

Meanwhile, Lucy was on her feet, and had been for a few hours at end. Her shoes were soaked, her clothes no better. Frustrated, she stopped, bracing herself against a tree to catch her breath. She was tempted to stop running, to just collapse and sleep off the exhaustion. "Edmund couldn't have gotten very far." She thought to herself. Then again, who knew? Grunting, she began trampling across the forest ground, her eyes wide open to see past the gloomy darkness ahead of her. She willed herself to move forward, ignoring the strain she felt in her back and calves but soon, it became too dark. She paused, then realised with much dread that she could barely see her hands in front of her.

"Well, that solves it then. I can't go any further anyway." She dropped to her knees and grasped blindly at her surroundings until she found a dry patch where she could sit. Her eyes almost closed on their own account but her body protested at the cold. Unzipping her bag, she pulled out the fresh set of clothes she was supposed to change into if she had made it to her caretaker's home. Surreptitiously, she peeled off her cardigan, then looked around in the darkness as if to check that no one was watching. At the absurd thought, Lucy laughed to herself then proceeded to unzip her skirt.

While she was pulling her clean dress over her head, she saw a light to her left. At first, she thought she must be imagining things for she had not seen one for hours. Then, as if to counter her thoughts, the light appeared again. From her peripheral vision, Lucy noticed the light growing brighter and moving towards her. Not daring to breath, she watched as more lights appeared. For a moment, the forest stilled and Lucy thought the beat of her heart was too loud, it would give her away. When nothing happened, Lucy looked over her shoulder and almost fainted.

Not two feet from her stood a pack of wolves with eyes the colour of electric blue, boring right at her. Then, to her horror, the one in the middle, the biggest, bared its teeth and growled. It sent her nerves racing. "Hunt." On cue, the wolves charged towards her, sending her tumbling to the ground. Too frightened to move, she shut her eyes, preparing herself to have teeth sunk into her, to be ripped to shreds.

"Stop." She recognised that voice, even after so many years. The soft yet fierce undertone that spoke of layers of silk laid upon sheets of steel. She opened her eyes and her eyes seeked him out. He stood lean and strong with hard contours framing his face and body and a grave expression on his handsome face. "Why? We might as well have a bit of fun with the girl, take a bite here and there. Won't kill her..." The wolf who gave the order snarled, then turned to look at her. "It might just hurt...a little..." Then, it gnarled at Edmund daringly.

"You wouldn't dare go against us, would you, your Highness?" It paced around, the rest of the pack howling in approval. "Six of us to one of you...You may have summoned us, but we will not be sent back."

"Salvation is not a term that sits well with you, I suppose?" Edmund said casually. His back was facing her but Lucy could see his muscles tense, preparing for a fight and his fingers twirl his dagger.

"No, not at all. We prefer blood...and soft, fresh flesh." Her mind racing wildly, Lucy felt herself fear for Edmund more so than herself and tried to get to her feet to stop him. Edmund turned his head to look at her, glaring tersely. Just then, a wolf pounced towards him, seeing as how he was distracted. Before it could cause harm, Edmund sidestepped, sinking his sword into its abdomen. He pulled the sword our nonchalantly and Lucy watched the dead wolf drop to his feet, a pool of blood forming rapidly. Edmund merely stepped over and she saw him raise an eyebrow at the rest of the pack as if unimpressed.

"Well, that makes it five to one. Want me to reduce the numbers further?" He scoffed, annoyed that the blood stained his sword. To say that Edmund was reckless would be an understatement. Then again, when the other wolves cascaded on him, Lucy saw him swing him sword round him with practised ease, cutting flesh and spilling blood. Although he lacked the built and domineering exterior the wolves seemed to emit, he was fast, experienced and almost cocky of his skills. In scant minutes, it was down to the leader of the pack and Edmund.

They circled each other warily. Lucy had gotten to her feet and watched with anticipation and fear for the wolf was almost twice Edmund's size and looked less than happy at the unfortunate turn of events. It was smarter, not as impulsive and she could see both of them calculating their moves. This time, it was Edmund who initiated the first blow. He managed to nick the side of the wolf's hind leg but said wolf coupled this by clawing Edmund's elbow. Lucy heard fabric tear and saw Edmund grind his teeth to surpress the pain. That was the first injury he had as far, but Lucy was afraid is wasn't going to be the last.

That was probably why she jumped in the middle of their deadly match and tackled the wolf, grinding her knee deep into its injury. The wolf howled in pain, collapsing to the ground but not before it sunk its teeth deep into her forearm, causing Lucy to scream. Edmund, with speed faster than the eyes could follow, plunged his sword into the wolf. It barely made a sound, already weakened by its injury and fell on its side, bringing Lucy with it.

Lucy felt her forearm throb painfully and looked up to see Edmund staring at her. Gasping in pain, she said "Do it fast Edmund." She saw something pass over his face, something unreadable. He turned away, his hair tousled and looked conflicted. Then, he glided towards her, sword still in his hand. Lucy could not close her eyes this time, instead she just prayed he wouldn't find Peter and Susan and finish them off like he would hers now.

All of a sudden, she felt him beside her. She looked at him questioningly. "You think I would've gone through all that trouble if I had wanted you dead? Honestly Lucy, where has your brain gone to?"

"I thought you wanted the satisfaction of doing it yourself."

He looked at her as if she really were mad. "I'm not one to indulge in other's pain. Sorry if you're mistaken."

"But...you said..."

"I know what I said. But then again, a life for a life. You saved mine, I spare yours."

_Okay, that was the long-awaited stuff. I'll spare an hour every week to update from now on, sorry again for the delay! I'm really out of practice when it comes to writing so forgive me if this chapter seems bad. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks to all who read, reviewed and subscribed. I'm really *cross my heart* very grateful to have all of you supporters. Really, I do :) Now, on to the next chapter!_**

Lucy gaped at Edmund for a long time, taking in his conflicted expression. Then, as she made a move to push herself up, she yelped, landing on the ground with a hard thump.

"Lucy!"

"I'm fine, sorry."

"Stop apologising. And don't move, you just made your injury worse." Lucy felt her shoulders slump in defeat and decided she would listen to him because her forearm really was throbbing with pain now and she felt somewhat weakened.

While she was considering this, she felt a pair of arms go around her back and legs, hoisting her up. She tensed, shocked. It was only when Edmund started pacing did she look up ever so cautiously at him. He was looking forward, face tight with some unidentifiable emotion. He didn't even seem to realise she was looking at him, nor concerned about her weight which she was sure would be bothersome.

All of a sudden, he tilted his head downwards and she quicjly ducked her head.

"You don't have to steal glances Lucy." He stated. Lucy felt herself turn red.

"I wasn't. I was just stretching my neck." Then, to emphasise her point, she began stretching languidly in his arms. To her horror, she felt her skirt inch upwards from her kneecaps to mid-thigh from her movements. Praying Edmund wouldn't notice, her prayers were answered, but only temporarily. While she gaped nervously, she saw him shake his head, affirming that he did not believe her excuse. Then, feeling that she had moved, he too shifted his hands to accommodate her position.

Lucy jumped when his hand, warm and firm, brushed her inner thigh that was not covered by her skirt any longer. Biting back her tongue and not wanting to aggravate the situation any more, Lucy went still. Instinctively, he glanced down at his hand, then seemed to realise where it now was. As if he had touched something hot, Edmund quickly retracted his hand.

Strangely, Lucy felt aggrieved by his actions. It was if she were some disease that he didn't want to get infected from. Completely forgetting her initial plan to keep quiet, she said "You don't have to do that. I'm not that repulsive."

Edmund raised an eyebrow at her. "So you'd rather I keep my hand there? Perhaps feel you up while I'm at it?"

Lucy glared at him. "That's not what I meant! You don't have to treat me like scum just because you decided not to kill me."

'What a jerk.' Lucy thought to herself. Just as she thought he wasn't as bad as she thought, he starts being crude and mean again. Frustrated, Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and now it was her turn to stare straight ahead.

Scant minutes later, Edmund stopped in his tracks then set her on her feet. "Why are we stopping?" Lucy asked, looking at her surroundings. Truth be told, this place wasn't very cozy or friendly, clouded in darkness and all. Edmund didn't answer her, instead stooping down to set a fire. Lucy, feeling neglected and ignored all at once, stared at him for a moment then sat on the ground with a sigh.

While Edmund collected firewood, Lucy watched him work, onyx black hair glowing brilliantly in the dark with hints of ember reflecting in his eyes. Although she was only granted with his side profile, she could see his back muscles straining with the effort to bend and blow at the fire, him being so tall.

"Here, let me do it." Lucy offered, kneeling beside the steady fire. Whether Edmund appreciated her help or not, she didn't know for he got up without a word of thanks. But of course, it was only to be expected, him being moody and all. When Lucy was sure the fire wouldn't die out, she turned to Edmund, only to find him rolling his shoulder carefully.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Lucy inquired.

"Nothing. Just concentrate on the fire." Edmund retorted. Lucy got to her feet, brushing ash on her skirt then stalked towards him. Upon closer inspection, she saw that his shoulder was matted with dried blood.

"Edmund, your shoulder!" She cried, "It's bleeding!" He scoffed, then said something to himself. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"You're welcome." Lucy bit out, then moved behind him and pressed her palm tentatively to his wound. Immediately, Edmund whipped back and glared at her. Completely ignoring his reaction, she began stroking lightly. She felt bad for causing him to get hurt but his attitude and her pride kept her silent. Instead, she offered what comfort she could give.

"What are you doing?" He was looking at her with tension between his brows. Yet, as Lucy came to realise, the initial moodiness he had had disappeared, instead replaced by something else. Embarrassed that she had done so, she looked away. When she dared herself to look at him again, she caught him appraising her up and down as if taking in her appearance...and liking it.

With a gruff, Lucy started stomping away, only to have her arm grabbed. She cried out in pain at the wound, causing Edmund to guide her to sit beside him. Still in the throngs of after-pain, Lucy hardly realised that Edmund had stood up. It was only when she heard the rip of fabric did she realise he was tearing at a strip of his shirt. Before she could protest, he cradled her arm gently, resting it upon his thigh.

For the second time, Lucy felt heat rise in her face at their contact. She wasn't sure if Edmund was feeling the same way, he seemed to have a poker face almost all the time. Soon, she was distracted by how he was bandaging her forearm, with ease and experience, yet care.

"You're always getting yourself hurt." He said, all of a sudden.

"What? No..."

"Ten years ago. You hurt your leg getting a coat for me." Lucy looked at him, surprised. "And now, you're hurt again because of me."

"You got hurt too." Lucy whispered, "And I'm sorry about that. Really." Edmund kept silent, working on her bandage then set her arm down onto her lap once it was done.

"I need to tend to my wound before it gets infected. You should try to get some sleep near the fire."

"Let me help."

"No." He said harshly. Feeling wounded at his harshness, Lucy turned on her heel and laid on the ground. She heard some shuffling, then a groan. Worried, she turned to check if Edmund was alright, only to realise he was naked from the waist up. She looked at him for a long time, taking in the hard muscles on his chest. There was nothing unnecessary on his body, not an ounce of lipid or softness. Yet, Lucy could see how the loss of blood had caused him to turn even paler than he usually was.

He was struggling to clean his wound on his shoulder blade without causing it to bleed even further, having to bend at an awkward angle. From her view, she could see how the sides of his abdomen were so taut that as he stretched, they looked like they would snap. Instead, they dipped to form a V, closing in even more, leading to his...-

This time, it was Lucy's turn to groan. She was never attracted to anyone, even in her years of adolescence. But now, she felt like one of those warm-blooded females who... "Urgh." Lucy grunted, then sat up.

Clumsily, she got up and as she neared him, it was clear that Edmund never noticed her presence or how blatantly she was gaping at him just then. For which, of course, she was thankful for because if he had...she could never look him in the face again. It was only when she took the bundle of thin cloths gently from his hand and dipped it in water did he realise she was standing there all along.

"Lucy! I thought I told you to!" He barked out. "Shhhh..." Lucy said, turning to wipe at the blood on his shoulder blade. She smiled at him assuringly, then realised his face was crimson red.

"Are you embarrassed?" She said in disbelief.

"What? No!"

Lucy laughed, then continued where she left off. After a while, she felt Edmund relax and lean back against her. The tension in his body abated and Lucy found herself looking in wonder at his back, strong and hardened and delicate all at once. Without realising, her wipes started to move over greater expanse on his body, dipping lower than where his wound was. Quicker than Lucy could react, Edmund whipped around to look at her, catching her in the act.

Lucy felt her eyes widen at the way he looked at her. Slowly, he turned to face her never taking his eyes off her. Lucy didn't dare to breathe; scared, bewildered and anticipated at his expression. She felt him grip her shoulders, not in a domineering manner but not gentle either.

Ironically, Lucy realised it was his way of telling her he meant business, yet not frightening enough to scare her or coerce her into non-consensual acts

He pulled her closer to him and Lucy exhaled, her breath warm in the cold night air. She saw how it tickled his nose and his eyes closed, almost of their own account. Then, more determined than ever, he closed the distance ever so quickly -but not quickly enough- between them, and Lucy felt her head tilt towards his lips as if on instinct...And-

"LUCE! Where are you?" Peter's voice cut through the air, not only making the birds squawk at the sudden disturbance, but Edmund and Lucy to pull apart abruptly too. The moment was shattered, leaving Lucy breathless and shell shocked. Seconds later, Lucy saw a mop of sunny blonde hair appear from the canopy.

"Here, take my hand." Peter was saying to Susan. "Careful now." Thereafter, Susan emerged, breathing heavily.

"Peter, where is she?" She sounded desperate.

"We'll find her Susan, we won't stop, not until..." He broke off, just then noticing Edmund and Lucy. Almost comically, he wiped at his eyes as if they were an apparation of his own, then he seemed to realise that it was, indeed them.

"Luce! Are you okay? We..." He halted, taking in the way Edmund was shirtless and their close proximity. On cue, rage etched his face and Lucy turned to look at Edmund for an explanation. To her horror, Edmund looked even angrier than Peter did and she could see him clenching and unclenching his fist, his knuckles pallid.

How did they transited from an intimate moment to_ this? _She didn't know how things were going to turn out from here, but from the looks of a highly agitated Peter and a lack-of-anger-management Edmund, it wasn't going to be good.

_**Soooo...yes. I decided it was time for Edmund and Lucy to *ahem* get to know each other better ;) I hope the concerns about Peter and Susan were addressed here. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback! I had lesser reviews than normal but it's really to be expected; me out of practice and dishing out shorter updates TSK. But this one's longer and I hope you enjoy it better :D And yep, I updated MUCH faster! *praise God***_

_**Anyway, if you guys wanna leave a review (which you should! :P), I would LOVE to know how you like the characters & plot as far. It would also be nice if you guys could predict what happens next, cos some of you have been doing that and it's REALLY fun. Besides, I can reply you and drop you some hints teehee ^.^**_


End file.
